Forgiven
by littlefiction
Summary: Sohma Ritsu is always sorry, but maybe, just once, he can be forgiven.


Disclaimer: Fruits Baskets and related stuff belong to Natsuki Takaya, not me.

A/N: This was originally going to be another Aaya and Ritsu oneshot, but the story just sort of wrote itself differently.

A/N2: Experiencing writers block? Why not get back into the writing state of mind by adopting a plot bunny? Just click on the profile link and go to my profile (converted to an adopt-a-plot center) for fun plots for the Furuba, Inuyasha, FMA, Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! And if none of those plots really grab you, drop me a PM or email me and I'll gladly share more! I love it when writers accept one of my challenges, It makes me so happy! No plot should have to suffer because it was born in the mind of a writer who couldn't write it to its full potential! I want to read these fics! Someone please write them!

Forgiven

6:33am:

"Ahhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for trapping you under a jar! I'll apologize! I'll apologize to the world!" Ritsu screamed. He went quiet at the sound of a knock at the door. Ritsu walked over, straightened out his hair and long sleeved kimono, and opened the door a crack to peak out.

"Hello Daichi… I'm sorry…" he breathed, sniffling softly, his eyes brimming with tears, "I'm sorry for not letting you in, it's a little messy, I'm sorry for not keeping it clean enough, I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Sohma, I only wanted to check on you. Who's in their with you? Is someone hurting you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry! Oh! Why do I always cause trouble for the people around me?" Ritsu whimpered, on the verge of an episode.

"No need! But are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry…" Ritsu said softly, his tears threatening to spill over, "There was a spider, and I didn't want him running around so I trapped him under a couple so I could put him outside without killing him but I'm too afraid to take him out so now he's stuck and it's all my fault and I'm sorry…" Ritsu whispered, crying softly, "I'm sorry…"

"Ritsu let me in." Said Daichi firmly. Ritsu opened the door, flinching away and bowing. "Do you have a piece of paper you're not using?"

"Yes, here." Ritsu grabbed a blank sheet off his desk and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Daichi reached over, slid the paper under and picked up the cup. "You'd better get to class, or you'll be late. I'll return the cup this evening, around six, ok?"

"That would be wonderful," Ritsu smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

7:06am:

"As you can see, in spite of the mythology surrounding bats- ah, Daichi-kun, so glad you could join us, even if you are late-"

"Ah! I'm sorry it was my fault! There was a spider and-"

"Sit down, Sohma-kun," the professor said with a sigh, "It's alright, I'll excuse his lateness."

"Thank you so much!" Ritsu cried.

9:37am:

As the smoke cleared, everyone in the lab stared at the sobbing, huddled form of Sohma Ritsu.

"I'm sorry…" Ritsu whispered, again and again like a prayer. The professor sighed.

"Sohma-kun, are you all right?"

Ritsu sniffled.

"I burned my hand."

11:48 am:

"You need to calm down, Ritsu. You wouldn't get into so many accidents if you weren't always in a state of panic."

"I'm sorry, Hatori-nii."

"And the school wouldn't have to keep billing your family." The principle added. Hatori glared at the administrator. Ritsu sniffled.

"I'm sorry."

1:24 pm:

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! To think that I would do something so horrid as to bump into you! I'm sorry!" The poor boy backed away slowly, disturbed by Ritsu's hysterics. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so useless! I can't even get lunch without causing problems!"

"For goodness sake Sohma, calm down!" one of the cashiers shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Ritsu screamed, collapsing in a shuddering heap on the floor.

2:55 pm:

"What is it now, Sohma?" His professor shouted in sheer exasperation.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't know the answer! I'm so stupid! I read it three times and I still don't get it!"

"It's alright, Sohma, I'll find you a tutor, just please, shut up!"

4:55pm:

"I-I'm sorry, I don't have the exact change! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Miss, really, I can give you change back, it's no big deal." Ritsu whimpered but didn't speak. He was too embarrassed.

6:13pm:

There was a single knock when Ritsu quickly opened the door a crack to peek out.

"Sorry I'm late, I came over as quickly as I could." Daichi said, smiling apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you hurry, I'm sorry."

"You didn't make me, I was the one that chose the time. So, here is your cup. May I come in?"

"Yes, it's a mess, I'm sorry." Ritsu opened the door and let him in.

"It's cleaner than our room, that's for sure." Daichi laughed.

"Can I get you some tea?"

"No thanks, but could I have some water please?"

"Of course, let me get it for you!" Ritsu scrambled around the room, and finally managed to get a cup of water without spilling too much. "Here you go. I'm sorry it's plastic… I kept breaking the glass cups, and then getting hurt on the glass, so Hatori-nii said I should buy only plastic dishes for now."

"Your Hatori-nii sounds like a smart guy."

"Yes." Ritsu said, smiling.

"You should smile more, it suits you better."

"Thank you." Ritsu smiled even brighter… before spilling his own water all over his guest. He gasped, and stood up quick, horror stricken, and was about to apologize with all of his heart, but stopped when Daichi grabbed his wrist.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Daichi smiled.

"You… forgive… me?"

"Yup!" Daichi chirped sweetly.

"Really?"

"That's right!" He repeated.

"Thank you!" Ritsu whispered, crying tears of joy for the first time in months, "Thank you so much!"


End file.
